


Sometimes

by Bushwah



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon - Manga, Complete, Gallows Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Killua regrets being so damn indestructible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes Killua regretted being so damn indestructible.

He'd tried jumping off of buildings and bridges, tying weights to his feet and falling into deep water, slitting his wrists. He'd wanted – once – to poison himself, then thought better of it.

No one knew how much poison he, or his siblings, could take without dying, and Killua didn't want them to. _I won't give them the satisfaction._

He had to do something that no one could possibly survive. That was when he realized how he had to do it.

He extended his claws for the last time and buried them in his chest. Ignored the pain that would have incapacitated anyone else.

And ripped out his heart with his own hands.

He looked at for an instant, his last instant of life. It was the same as every other heart he'd torn out of its rightful resting place, and yet it was different, for it was the last death those blood-soaked hands would ever cause. His last assassination.

That was how Kikyou found him in the morning. His heart in his hands, looking strangely pensive. She screamed.

A nameless spirit gazed down on the body that once was its.

Sometimes it regretted being so damn _near_ indestructible.


End file.
